Épisode 4,1, troisième histoire
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Roxanne & Catherine L.
1. Partie 1

**Auteures:** Catherine Lapointe et Roxanne Savard

**Catégorie:** Drame policier

**Courriel :** (Catherine) et (Roxanne)

**Contexte :** Le jour même après la mort de Rouleau, Johnson est inquiet pour son poste comme lieutenant au S.A.S. Pour ce qui est de Fortier, elle est partie chez elle après avoir subi les questions en rafale de Lefebvre sans vraiment y répondre.

**Épisode 4.1  
><strong>**Partie 1**

**Bureau de Lefebvre**

Johnson est dans le bureau de Lefebvre.

**Lefebvre :** Ce qui s'est passé, ça m'a pas impressionné Johnson. Tu vas te démerder toi-même dans la situation que tu AS TOI-MÊME CRÉER !

**Johnson :** Heille ! Je l'ai déjà entendu celle là. Change de toune! Pis à part de ça, si t'avais une tête sur les épaules à part le signe de $$$, t'aurais mieux fait ta job ?

**Lefebvre : **T'as raison Johnson ! Ça fait longtemps que ma job, j'aurais du la faire comme du monde, TE SACRER DEHORS !

**Johnson :** C'est ça ! Fait dont ça !

Johnson part en claquant la porte.

**Résidence de Johnson**

**Johnson :** Ah ! Une bonne bière, ça va me calmer les nerfs. Maudit Lefebvre ! Y'a pas l'air à savoir c'est quoi un job de flic lui ! Pis Anne ! Quessé je vais faire avec Anne ? Avec ce qui s'est passé, j'espère que ça va se régler ?

**Résidence de Johnson, le lendemain**

Il lit l'inscription.

_" M. Gabriel Johnson, vous avez 48 heures pour trouver les coupables des enlèvements des jeunes filles. Si vous ne parveniez pas à identifier le ou les coupables, je serai dans l'obligation de vous congédier ou tout simplement fermer la section anti-sociopathe, car je ne vois pas l'intérêt du travail qu'elle apporte au sein de la police. "_

**Johnson :** Eh ben heille ! Elle est bonne en criss celle là à matin, j'aurais ben aimé ça le voir dans mes culottes. Y'a veux-tu ma job lui ? Bon ! Je vais appeler au S.A.S rassembler mes gars.

Il téléphone.

**Johnson :** Oui Suzanne,

**Suzanne :** Oui ! ?

**Johnson :** Les gars sont tu arrivés ?

**Suzanne :** Heu oui !

**Johnson :** Fortier elle ?

**Suzanne :** Fortier ? Non ! Vous la connaissez, elle est jamais à l'heure !

**Johnson :** Ouain ! O.K ! Dis au gars que j'arrive dans 20 minutes, pis je veux un meeting dans la salle de conférence. Pis si Fortier appelle, dis-lui de m'appeler sur mon cell O.K. ?

**Suzanne :** Parfait ! 10-04 boss !

Vingt minutes plus tard, Johnson rentre au S.A.S..

**Johnson :** Bon ! O.K ?

**Parent :** Où s'est que vous étiez hier vous ?

**Johnson :** Pose donc pas de question Parent !

**Mayrand :** Ben c'est peut-être normal qu'on se pose des questions. Fortier qui part sans dire un mot à personne… Toi qui rentre pas de la journée… Heu ?

**Dufour :** Ouain en parlant de Fortier, où c'est qu'elle est la pitoune à matin ?

**Johnson :** Heille là ! Vos questions à matin, ça va faire là ! Fortier... Ha heu… Pis bon, on n'a de la job à faire ?

**Dufour :** Ben, as-tu eu du nouveau Gabriel ?

**Johnson :** Oui, on peut rayer Rouleau de la carte ? Faut chercher ailleurs ?

**Mayrand :** Comment ça rayer ?

**Dufour :** Écoute Gabriel, si tu nous tiens pas au courent ostie, comment tu veux qu'on fasse notre job ?

**Johnson :** Heille Dufour hein ?

**Suzanne :** Heille ! Les badgés viennent de trouver un corps d'une jeune femme. Y savent pas c'est qui encore, mais je sais qu'elle était dans un sac vert et que c'est dans le même boisé que les autres filles.

**Johnson :** O.K. Mayrand ! Dufour ! Vous venez avec moi !

**Parent :** Pis moi ?

**Johnson :** Ben heu… Occupe-toi d'essayer de rejoindre Fortier chez elle, pis attend mon téléphone pour commencer les recherches.

**Sur les lieux du crime**

**Dufour :** Mayrand ?

**Mayrand :** Ouais ?

**Dufour :** Je te gage un mille qu'on s'est fait fourrer par Tétreault.

**Mayrand :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Pourtant y'é venu à matin !

**Dufour :** Regarde le sac, ça te dit pas quek'chose ?

**Mayrand :** Heu non !

**Dufour :** Ben voyons Mayrand ! Quand on a rendu une tite visite à Tétreault, y nous a dis qu'il avait joué avec les anciens de la Métropole. Le sac vert ?

**Mayrand :** Non, je la catche pas Dufour ?

**Dufour :** Ostie Mayrand ! As-tu besoin que je te fasse un dessin ? Le sac vert, c'est le même que celui de chez Tétreault ?

**Mayrand :** T'as raison toé ?

**Johnson :** Comment ? Tu dis que le sac vert c'est ? Vous auriez pas été capable de faire votre job comme du monde, pis de fouiller le sac ? Innocent !

**Mayrand :** Heu…

**Dufour :** On s'est planté Gabriel !

**Johnson :** Pis pas à peu près. Heille… Quand je pense…

**Mayrand :** Bon ben, on sait ce qu'on a à faire Dufour !

**Johnson :** Ouain j'espère… Pis là, vous avez 48 heures pour me ramener ce salaud ? Même pas 48 heures ! Grouillez-vous !

**Dufour :** Pis c'est quoi l'affaire de Rouleau ? Pis Anne ?

**Johnson :** Aller faire votre job ! Go ! Go !

Johnson appelle Parent.

**Johnson :** Parent ! C'est moi ! As-tu eu des nouvelles de Fortier ?

**Parent :** Négatif. Ça répond pas chez elle.

**Johnson : **O.K. ! Je vais m'arranger avec ça.

**Parent :** Pis pour…

**Johnson : **Je confirme, c'est bel et bien Lynda. Les gars sont partis de leur bord. Si tu veux faire pareille, je ne te l'interdis pas.

**Parent :** O.K. ! Je vais les contacter pis partir de mon bord.

**Sur les lieux du crime – Deux heures plus tard**

**Johnson : **Dufour ? C'est Johnson !

**Dufour :** Ouais ?

**Johnson : **Où êtes-vous ?

**Dufour :** On est encore près du boisé.

**Johnson :** O.K. ! Avez-vous du nouveau ?

**Dufour : **Oui, on n'a fait pas mal le tour, pis y'en a 2 ou 3 qui nous ont confirmés qui l'ont vue dans le coin. Ils nous ont tous dis qu'il a un p'tit entrepôt. Genre garage un peu !

**Johnson :** Bon O.K. ! Parent lui ?

**Dufour : **Ha ben Parent, lui, y continue à chercher plus dans le bout du salon ?

**Johnson :** Bon O.K. ! Si tu as du nouveau, tu m'appelles O.K. ?

**Dufour : **O.K. Gabriel ! Chow !

**Mayrand :** DUFOUR ! Je viens de le voir passer.

**Dufour : **O.K. ! Prends l'Est, pis moi, je prends l'Ouest, on le coince !

Tétreault se fait coffrer. Dufour appelle Johnson.

**Dufour :** Gabriel !

**Johnson :** Oui ?

**Dufour :** On l'a !

**Johnson :** Vous l'avez ?

**Dufour : **Ouain ! On l'amène au S.A.S !

**Johnson :** Parfait, je vous rejoins dans 15 minutes ?

**Dufour :** Parfait.

**Au S.A.S.**

Tous les membres du S.A.S. se rejoignent.

**Johnson : **Suzanne ! Prend mes messages ! On en a pour un bon bout avec MONSIEUR TÉTRAULT !

**Suzanne :** Parfait boss !

**Johnson : **Surtout, appelle pas Savaria. Hein Suzanne ?

**Suzanne :** ?

**Johnson : **Bon te v'là Tétrault ?

**Tétreault :** Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Ostie, je sais pas ou c'est qu'elle est Lynda. Pis je suis venu à matin là, crissé moi donc la paix.

**Mayrand :** On va te crisser la paix quand on va entendre ce que l'on veut entendre. O.K.?

**Dufour :** Ouain fak que t'es mieux de parler mon homme. Anyway, t'as rien à perdre. T'es déjà dans marde mon ti pit !

**Johnson : **Avez-vous lu ses droits ?

**Mayrand :** Ouais

**Johnson : **Parle ! Parle, on t'écoute.

**Dufour :** Gabriel ! Je peux-tu te parler une seconde ?

**Johnson :** Ouais ?

**Dufour :** Écoute heu, peut-être que si Anne serait ?

**Johnson : **Dufour je te l'ai déjà dis, Anne est en congé aujourd'hui ?

**Dufour : **Ben oui ! Mais sur quel motif ? Depuis quand Anne manque sans le dire ? Bah Anne, a nous dit jamais rien de toute façon.

**Johnson : **C'est ça ! Bon va faire ta job ! Là, je vais aller heu…

**Dufour :** ?

Johnson appelle Anne

**Johnson : **Anne !

**Anne :** Oui !

**Johnson : **C'est Johnson ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Anne :** Oui ! Oui ! Ça va ! Ça va !

**Johnson : **Comment tu te sens ?

**Anne :** Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je... Je… Il a ruiné ma vie et il me la ruine même s'il est six pieds sous terre.

**Johnson : **Chut ! Calme-toi Anne ! Je m'en viens !

**Anne :** Non ! Non ! Dérangez-vous pas ?

**Johnson : **Heille ! J'arrive ! Bye !

Va retrouver les autres gars.

**Johnson : **Bon les gars, j'ai une urgence, je repasse dans une couple d'heures ?

Et Johnson parti tout de suite chez Anne. Quand il arrive, les rideaux sont tous fermés. Il tente sa chance en cognant à la porte, mais pas de réponse. Il essaie d'ouvrir, mais la porte est verrouillée. Il fouille dans son veston et sort son cellulaire. Il compose le numéro d'Anne, mais encore une fois, sans réponse.

**Appartement d'Anne – À l'intérieur -**

Anne pleure sur son oreiller. Elle se demande si Johnson va partir et enfin, la laisser se débrouiller toute seule.

**Johnson : **Anne ! Ouvre-moi ! Ouvre ! Anne !

Johnson va retrouver les gars avec Tétrault.

**Johnson : **Quelque chose de nouveau les gars ?

**Dufour :** Non... Il nie encore tout

**Johnson : **Parfait ! Suzanne ! Appelle Savaria, pis dis-lui que ça presse.

**Suzanne :** O.K.

**Dufour :** Heu Gabriel ! C'est quoi ton plan là ?

**Johnson :** On ferme boutique pour ce soir. Savaria s'en vient. Pis lui!(indiquant Tétreault), ben, y va aller passer une belle petite nuit en-dedans.

**Dufour :** Ouain bonne idée ça ! M'a pouvoir voir ma Rita !

Savaria arrive.

**Savaria :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe tout le monde ?

**Johnson : **Ben monsieur ici est accusé de meurtre, de séquestration, de viol. Alors, pour faire les choses comme il se doit, je t'ai appelé ?

**Savaria :** Avez-vous un mobile ? Des preuves ?

**Johnson : **Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

**Savaria :** O.K. je signe, mais vous ne l'interrogez plus à partir de demain sans ma présence. Compris ?

**Johnson : **Parfait !

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde parti, seul Johnson est encore assis à son bureau, le cravate dénoué, la chemise déboutonnée de trois boutons, en se grattant le cou, en vidant sa cruche d'eau.

Pendant ce temps, une seule et unique personne hante son esprit… Anne Fortier. Il essaie de l'appeler et de rappeler chez Anne, mais elle ne répond pas.

Tout à coup, le téléphone du bureau de sa secrétaire sonne, il se précipite immédiatement dessus en pensant que se serait Anne, mais…

**Johnson :** Anne ! C'est toi ?

**Caroline :** Anne ? Non, c'est ta femme, Caroline, au cas ou tu t'en souviendras plus.

**Johnson :** Ha heu ! T'as passé une belle journée ?

**Caroline :** Gabriel, joue pas ce petit jeu là avec moi s.t.p. Qui est cette Anne hein ? Ta maîtresse ?

**Johnson :** Ben voyons Caroline ! C'est ma collègue de travail.

**Caroline :** Ça fait deux fois que tu ne rentres pas coucher en même pas une semaine et que tu ne me donnes presque jamais pas de signe de vie et tu veux que je ne me pose pas de question !

**Johnson :** Caroline ! Anne a des problèmes et je l'aide.

**Caroline :** Des problèmes, quel genre de problèmes ?

**Johnson :** Écoute ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais ne t'en fait pas. Tu es la seule femme qui est importante à mes yeux (il lui dit cela en se grattant le cou) J'ai Lefebvre qui me pousse dans le dos… On n'est sur un gros cas… Alors je prends de l'avance dans mes dossiers pour lui faire fermer sa grande gueule.

**Caroline :** Bon parfait, alors je ne t'attends pas cette nuit ?

**Johnson :** Non, je vais sûrement travailler une bonne partie de la nuit. Je vais rentrer dans la matinée prendre ma douche et manger un morceau.

**Caroline :** Bon, OK alors ! Je te fais confiance.

**Johnson :** Bye ! Je t'aime

**Caroline :** Je t'aime aussi.

Sans plus tarder, Johnson en a assez de s'arracher la peau du cou. Il prend son paletot et saute dans son auto en direction de l'appartement d'Anne.

**Johnson :** Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Anne ouvre-moi ! Anne !

**Anne :** Allez-vous-en ! (en criant et en pleurent à travers la porte) Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi.

**Johnson :** Anne ! Ouvre-moi ! Je veux t'aider ! Anne !

**Anne :** Allez-vous-en !

**Johnson :** Non, s'il faut, je vais rester ici toute la nuit, je ne pars pas sans t'avoir parlé.

Anne ouvre la porte et se jette dans les bras de Johnson. Elle pleure… Elle pleure… Elle a si mal en dedans et elle n'est plus capable de supporter cette douleur à elle seule et son seul recours est Johnson.

**Johnson :** Pleure Anne… Pleure… (Johnson à lui aussi les yeux pleins d'eau) Je suis là. Je vais te sortir de ta souffrance.

**Anne :** Comment allez-vous faire ? ( Toujours en pleurant) Hein ? Comment allez-vous faire pour me sortir de ma propre vie ?

**Johnson :** Je l'ignore Anne, mais je suis là, tu peux conter sur moi.

Ils ont passé cinq minutes à se serrer dans leur bras, les larmes aux yeux tous les deux. Johnson a l'air d'un dur, mais il est un grand sensible. Ensuite, ils ont discuté de ce qui s'était passé dans son passé.

**Johnson :** Je suis content que tu m'en as parlé. Je ne veux plus que tu supportes cet énorme fardeau sur tes épaules à toi seule.

**Anne :** Je vais sûrement le regretter ?

**Johnson :** Anne ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

Anne le regarde avec un petit sourire en coin, elle regrette de s'être laisser aller, surtout envers Johnson. Elle aurait aimé que Johnson se questionne encore à son sujet pour savoir jusqu'à quel point il tient à elle, mais Johnson l'avait deviné.

**Anne :** Je vais aller me coucher. Je pense que vous avez besoin de moi au S.A.S.

**Johnson :** On n'a toujours besoin de toi Anne, mais prends donc un autre jour de congé?

**Anne :** Je vais y penser ?

**Johnson : **O.K. ! Bon ben je te laisse.

Anne va reconduire Johnson à sa porte.

**Johnson :** Heu… Anne écoute…

Johnson la regarde droit dans les yeux. Les larmes lui coulent sur les joues.

**Johnson :** J'ai besoin de toi Anne.

**Anne :** Vous le pensez vraiment ?

**Johnson :** Oui

**Anne :** Merci d'être venu ce soir.

**Johnson :** Anne ! Je…

**Anne :** BONNE NUIT !

**Johnson :** Heu bonne nuit…

Johnson est stationné devant le S.A.S. Pendant ce temps, Anne incapable de fermer les yeux. La chanson trouble de Coldplay commence. Nous les voyons, chacun de leur coté, regardant la lune à travers leur fenêtres. Tous les deux pensent à tout ce qui s'est passé durant les derniers jours et à cette soirée. Anne le regrette un peu et pense quelle va dorénavant être mal à l'aise face à Johnson, mais elle décide de fermer sa lumière, d'aller se coucher et en se disant que demain est un autre jour. Johnson, quant à lui, décide de rentrer chez lui.

**Le lendemain matin**

Anne est assise à la table avec son café. Elle lit son journal dans la section nécrologie elle aperçoit Lynda et commence à lire :

Bédard  
>(Mme Linda)<p>

Le 15 septembre 2001 a été retrouvée morte à l'âge de 21 ans et 4 mois.

La famille accueillera les parent et amis au Funérarium Urgel Bourgi, 1050, rue Notre-Dame Est

Les heures d'accueil sont le vendredi de 14h à 17h et le samedi de 9H a 15h.

Les funérailles auront lieu à l'Église Saint-François D'Assise

L'enterrement aura lieu le dimanche au cimetière Saint-François D'assise

Elle laisse dans le deuil : son père Marc Bédard ,sa mère Françoise Desgagner,

ses tantes et oncles, ses cousins et ses cousines ainsi que sa grande amie d'enfance Christina (la masseuse)

La résidence funéraire recueillera vos dons

Anne reste bouche bée !


	2. Partie 2

**Auteures:** Catherine Lapointe et Roxanne Savard

**Catégorie:** Drame policier

**Courriel :** (Catherine) et (Roxanne)

**Contexte :** Tout de suite après l'apparition de Lynda dans le journal, Anne s'en va au S.A.S

**Épisode 4.1  
><strong>**Partie 2**

**S.A.S. **

Anne entre au S.A.S

**Anne :** Salut Suzanne !

**Suzanne :** Ah ! Une revenante ! Je te pensais morte !

**Anne : **Ben non ! J'étais juste malade.

**Suzanne :** Ah ! Non mais, je pensais juste que tu aurais pu appeler.

**Anne :** Oui, excuse moi, Suz, t'as raison.

**Suzanne :** Fais-toi s'en pas ! Passe une bonne journée !

**Anne :** Oui, toi aussi !

**Johnson :** Anne ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Anne : **Ben, je viens travailler !

**Johnson :** Ben, je pensais que tu aurais pris une autre journée de congé.

**Anne :** Non, je pense que je dois changer de décor un peu. Je suis entrain de venir plus folle que je suis entre les quatre murs de mon appart tout à l'envers.

Johnson amène Anne dans un petit coin et il lui parle en chuchotant.

**Johnson :** Anne, je fais juste penser à hier soir. Je… je…

**Anne :** Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme dossier ?

**Johnson :** Anne !

**Anne :** Si vous voulez, ce qui s'est passé hier soir, oublier ça, faites comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je suis venue travailler, pas venue brailler sur votre épaule.

**Johnson :** Mais, mais je croyais que… que…

**Anne :** Vous croyez que quoi ?

**Johnson :** Ben…

Suzanne arrive.

**Suzanne :** Heille ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai un nouveau cas. C'est une femme qui est enceinte, mais qui a eu aucune relation sexuelle avec aucun autre homme que son  
>mari et… Son mari à la vasectomie.<p>

**Parent :** Bon, une autre affaire péter sibole !

**Dufour :** Arrête donc de chialer le kid !

**Mayrand :** Ouian, hein le KID !

**Johnson :** Heu… Suzanne. Y on tu dis qui fallait aller chez eux ? Ou ?

**Suzanne :** Heu… Oui boss. Vous devez-vous rendre chez eux !

**Johnson :** Bon, j'y vais avec Anne, juste pour voir ou en est l'affaire. Parent, tu attends mon appelle pour faire des recherches.

**Mayrand : **Pis nous ?

**Johnson :** Ben attend, laisse-moi finir ma phrase ! Bon toi pis Dufour, vous avez un rendez-vous en prison. Tsé là, comment y s'appelle déjà ?

**Dufour :** Ha ouain ! Le frisé là ? L'affaire de meurtre, pis de complot de drogue ?.

**Johnson :** Ouain, c'est ça !

**Mayrand : **Bon parfait boss ! Mais heu c'était pas classée cette histoire-là.

**Johnson :** Oui, mais… C'est toujours bon de faire une tite vérification de temps en temps sur des histoires du genre !

**Mayrand : **Ouain ! OK !

**Johnson :** Anne ! Tu t'en viens ?

**Anne :** Oui, oui, je vais prendre mon sac et j'arrive.

**Johnson :** Ha ! Heu ! Suzanne ! Tu me donnes les coordonnées s.t.p ?

**Suzanne :** Ouais boss, c'est au 1320 de Marseille, entre Hochelaga et Notre-Dame

**Dans la voiture**

**Johnson :** Heu… Tu viens-tu manger une boucher avec moi ce soir ? Après la job ?

**Anne :** Ha non ! Je veux me coucher de bonne heure ce soir !

**Johnson :** Ha ! Allez Anne ! Je te ramènerai pas trop tard !

**Anne :** Bon ok ! Mais pas trop tard !

**Johnson :** Promis !

Le téléphone de Johnson sonne

**Johnson :** Oui !

**Suzanne :** Boss ! C'est Suzanne ! C'est pour vous dire que Lefebvre va passer demain au S.A.S, mais je sais pas à quelle heure, pis faut que vous rappeliez Savaria, c'est à propos de Tétrault?

**Johnson :** (impatient) Bon ok ! Pis le boss heu… Y t'as-tu dit si y voulait que je mette des bobettes bleu ou verte ?

**Suzanne :** Ben écoutez ! Moi, je suis juste un petite secrétaire, je fais juste les messages, si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, c'est a lui que…

**Johnson :** Bon, bon, ok la ta petite crise.

Suzanne raccroche. Johnson regarde Anne, en disant : "Est donc ben fatiguante elle?"

**Anne :** Peut-être que si vous...

**Johnson :** Vous quoi ?

**Anne :** Bon, on se calme, on n'en rediscutera ce soir !  
><strong><br>Johnson :** Ouain ! Bon, j'appelle Savaria

Johnson appelle Savaria.

**Johnson :** Savaria ! C'est Johnson ! Tu m'as appelé tantôt ?

**Savaria :** Oui, oui, c'est à propos de Tétrault.

**Johnson :** Ok et ?

**Savaria :** Ben, il restera en-dedans jusqu'à son procès... Je vous ai arrangé ça.

**Johnson :** Ha ! OK !

**Savaria :** Ben, vous pourriez me dire merci au moins !

**Johnson :** Veux-tu que j'aille faire ton souper pis ton lavage tant qu'à y être ? C'est quand la date de cour ?

**Savaria :** Je ne sais pas. J'attends la réponse du juge qui prendra l'affaire en charge... Ça va être une méchante affaire.

**Johnson :** Ouain surtout pour les journalistes.

**Savaria : **Ouain, bon ben, c'est ça alors bonne journée

**Johnson :** Ouain, c'est ça ! Salut.

Johnson raccroche. Anne regarde Johnson avec des gros yeux.

**Johnson :** Quoi ?

Elle branle sa tête, en voulant dire qu'elle est découragée par sa façon de parler aux gens.

**Johnson :** Quoi encore ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui fait pas encore ton affaire ?

**Anne : **Heu… Je pense que vous avez passé tout droit.

**Johnson :** Ha ! Osti que ça va mal. Anyway, on va se parker à. Y a pas l'aire d'avoir ben ben de parking là-bas.

Anne et Johnson sortent de la voiture et se rendent devant la maison de la famille Goyer.

**Anne : **Bon c'est là .

**Johnson : **Ouain.

Johnson poireaute autour de sa voiture.

**Anne : **Vous venez où vous comptez rester là à admirer le capo de votre voiture.

**Johnson : **J'arrive ! J'arrive !

Anne frappe à la porte M. Goyer lui répond.

**M. Goyer : **Bonjour ! Vous devez être là pour ma femme ?

**Johnson : **Oui

**M. Goyer :**Alors entrez, venez vous asseoir

**Anne :** Merci

Mme Goyer est assise à la table fixant le test de grossesse

**M. Goyer : **Chérie ! La police est là

**Mme Goyer : **Ah ! Bonjour !

**Johnson : **Bonjour madame Goyer ! Je suis le lieutenant Gabriel Johnson et voici Anne Forier, psychologue.

**Mme Goyer : **Bonjour ! Moi c'est Claudie et mon mari c'est Stéphane.

**Anne : **Bon alors, on va vous poser quelques questions

**Mme Goyer : **Oui aucun problème.

**Mme Goyer : **Stéphane préparerais-tu du café S.V.P ?

**M. Goyer :**Oui

**Anne :** Alors vous dites que vous êtes enceinte et n'avez eu aucune relation sexuelle?

**Mme Goyer : **Oui c'est exact

Anne voit le journal sur la table et réalise qu'elle a promis à Johnson qu'elle irait souper avec lui, mais elle vient de se rappeler qu'elle doit aller au salon funéraire.

**M. Goyer : **Quelqu'un veut un café ?

**Anne : **Non merci !

**Johnson : **Je ne dirais pas non

**Mme Goyer : **Oui mon chéri

**M. Goyer : **D'accord

**Anne : **Mme Goyer ! Quand avez-vous remarqué que vous étiez enceinte ?

**Mme Goyer : **J'ai remarqué ça il y a que 2 jours, bon, je n'ai jamais eu aucune autre relation sexuelle, avec un autre homme que mon mari. Nous avons deux beaux garçons et c'est impossible que ce bébé soit de mon mari, car il…

**Anne : **Oui, oui, on n'a été informé de ça, vasectomie. Disons que c'est très étrange, car un bébé ne se fait pas tout seul !

**Mme Goyer : **Inquiétez-vous pas, mon mari me l'a déjà dit cette phrase-ci. J'ai un mari en or, car il a confiance en moi. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer, il a continué à avoir confiance en moi.

**Anne : **Hum !

**Mme Goyer : **Je sais que vous trouvez ça insensé, mais faut que vous me croyez.

**Anne : **Je voudrais bien vous croire madame, mais bon, comme vous le dites, c'est insensé. Il y a un géniteur, ça c'est sûr.

**Mme Goyer : **Chéri, irais-tu me chercher mes médicaments contre la douleur S.V.P ?

**M. Goyer : **Oui, bien sûr?

**Anne : **Heu ! Vous avez mal à quelque part ?

**Mme Goyer : **Oui, il y a environ 3 semaines, j'ai dû me faire avancer la mâchoire, car à chaque fois que je mangeais, on aurait dit que ma mâchoire n'était plus à sa place. C'est très douloureux?

**Anne : **Oui, j'imagine que c'est très très douloureux. Et vous avez aussi subi une anesthésie ?

**Mme Goyer : **Oh oui !

Anne regarde Johnson et lui demande si elle peut lui parler seul un instant.

**Johnson : **Oui bien sur Anne !

**Anne : **Heu… Pouvons-nous discuter en privée un petit instant ?

**Mme Goyer : **Oh oui certainement ! Vous pouvez aller dans la salle à manger qui est à votre gauche !

**Anne : **Merci ! Ce sera que pour une minute !

Le couple se donne la main et attendent Anne et Gabriel avec impatience.

**Anne : **Écoutez ! Ça se tient pas cette histoire là. Ah ! À moins que ?

**Johnson : **Que ?

**Anne : **Ben, le dentiste. Il aurait…

**Johnson : **Tu penses que le dentiste aurait abusé d'elle pendant qu'elle était en salle de réveil. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça ?

**Anne : **Oui, mais avant de leur en parler, je vais lui demander les coordonnés du dentiste, pis Parent va analyser ça, ensuite on leur en parlera. OK ?

**Johnson : **Oui, parfait on procède comme ça !

Anne et Johnson retournent voir le couple.

**Anne : **Bon ! Écoutez ! J'aimerai prendre les coordonnées de votre dentiste ?

**Mme Goyer : **Mais pourquoi en n'avez vous besoin ?

**Anne : **Pour l'instant, c'est mieux que je ne vous en parle pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas partir de rumeurs ? Enfin, nous allons retourner à notre bureau et nous allons vous  
>rappeler en fin d'après-midi. Est-ce que ça vous va comme cela ?<p>

**Mme Goyer : **Heu… Oui, oui, mais nous allons attendre votre téléphone avec impatience ! Alors voilà, je vous ai inscrit ses coordonnées sur ce petit papier.

**Anne : **Parfait ! Merci beaucoup !

**Johnson : **Bon, bien alors merci pour le café et à la prochaine.

**Mme Goyer : **Oui, merci beaucoup lieutenant !

**M. Goyer : **Oui, on vous remercie.

**Anne : **Alors je vous rappelle ce soir !

Anne et Johnson retournent dans la voiture.

**Johnson : **Bon !

**Anne : **Heu… Pour ce soir, j'ai complètement oublié. J'ai… Heu… Ben, j'avais quelque chose de prévu. On devra remettre notre souper, pour demain peut-être ?

**Johnson : **Mais tu… tu… Bon, ok pour demain?

Il la regarde avec de gros yeux et se gratte le cou.

Et se fut le silence total pour le reste du trajet.

**Au S.A.S.**

**Johnson : **Parent ! Tiens, va me faire des recherches sur ce dentiste là

**Parent :** Un dentiste ?

**Johnson : **Quoi as-tu aussi un problème avec les dentiste ? (impatient)

**Parent :** Non, non, mais heuu.. Bon, j'ai rien dit.

**Johnson : **Ouain

**Parent :** Heille boss ! Je sais pas là, mais vous avez l'air moins obsédé par Anne. Il me semble que ça fait longtemps que je vous ai pas pogné à chercher des infos sur l'ordi… sur  
>Fortier (un aire moqueur)<p>

**Johnson : **Heille ferme là Parent ! (en criant fort) VA FAIRE TA MAUDITE JOB !

**Parent :**OK ! OK ! Je disais ça juste pour rire.

**Johnson : **Toi pis tes farces plates…

**Parent :** Ok ! Ok !

**Johnson : **Bon Suzanne, j'ai tu eu d'autres messages ?

**Suzanne :** Non ! ( sur un ton sec et bête)

**Johnson : **Ok !

Quelque minutes plus tard, Parent revient avec les infos du dentiste.

**Parent :** Heille ! Le dentiste y a rien dans les dossiers criminels sur lui. D'après moi, il est pas coupable.

**Anne : **Je vais appeler Mme Goyer, pis je vais lui demander de me sortir tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis 1 mois, tous les rendez-vous qu'elle a eu depuis…

**Johnson : **Ok Anne ! Pis heille, Parent as-tu eu des nouvelle des gars ?

**Parent :** Non, y vont ben finir par revenir.

**Johnson : **Ben oui ! Toi ?

**Parent :** Je vais continuer à chercher ?

**Johnson : **C'est ça ! Fait dont ça !

**Anne : **Bon moi, je vais aller appeler Mme Goyer

**Johnson : **Parfait Anne !

Rendu à son bureau, Anne appelle Mme Goyer

**Mme Goyer : **Oui allô !

**Anne : **Oui ! Mme Goyer !

**Mme Goyer : **Oui, c'est moi !

**Anne : **Ok ! Anne Fortier, du SAS

**Mme Goyer : **Oui, vous avez des nouvelles !

**Anne : **Eh bien ! Non, je vous appelle pour savoir tout ce que vous avez fait ce mois-ci ?

**Mme Goyer : **(d'un air déçue) Oh ! D'accord je peux vous rappeler demain pour me laisser le temps de tout sortir ce que j'ai fait.

**Anne : **Oui, oui, sans problème. Alors vous me rappelez demain !

**Mme Goyer : **Oui, demain sans faute alors au revoir !

**Anne : **Au revoir.

Anne se dirige vers le bureau de Johnson.

**Johnson : **Pis ?

**Anne : **Ben, a va me rappeler demain. Elle va me dresser sa liste .

**Johnson : **Occuper le tite madame .

**Anne : **Ça ben l'air .

**Johnson : **Mais moi, être son mari, pas sûr que je la croirais.

**Anne : **C'est assez rare les couples qui se font confiance aujourd'hui.

**Johnson : **Ouain.

**Anne : **Bon, alors, il est 18h30, je vais vous laisser .

**Johnson : **Veux-tu que j'aille te reconduire ?

**Anne : **Non, ça va être beau merci, je vais prendre un taxi .

**Johnson : **Bon ok !

Anne, rendue au salon funéraire, va offrir ses sympathies à la mère de Lynda.

**Anne : **Bonjour ! Êtes vous la mère de Lynda Bédard ?

**Mme Bédard :** Oui, je suis la mère de… (en pleurent) Qui êtes-vous ?

**Anne : **Je suis Anne Fortier, du SAS.

**Mme Bédard :** Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Depuis quand la police se déplace pour offrir ses sympathies ? (avec un ton fâcheux )

**Anne : **Écoutez ! Je travaille avec la police, mais je n'en suis pas une. Je suis une psychologue et je sais que ce que vous vivez et qu'est-ce que votre fille a dû subir n'est pas facile.

**Mme Bédard :** Comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce qu'elle a vécu est difficile ?( En reniflant avec de grosse larmes)

**Anne : **Heu… Je… Je… J'ai déjà vécu…

**Mme Bédard :** Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. Mais je pense que vous faite mieux de partir. Nous avons fait affaire avec la police, bien vous savez, ceux qui sont en uniforme.

**Anne : **Oui ! Oui !

**Mme Bédard :** À ma famille et à moi, ils nous ont fait vivre l'enfer. Ils nous ont dit des choses absolument fausses sur sa disparition. Ils ont fait qu'empirer les choses. Alors, nous avons décidé de se battre pour essayer de transférer le dossier à des gens spécialisés. Enfin vous… Ça tellement été dur ! Je pense que la famille ne veut plus entendre parler de la police. Vous comprenez ?

**Anne : **Oui, je comprends parfaitement la situation. Je ne voudrais pas créer une mauvaise atmosphère, c'est déjà assez dur comme cela. Mais avant de partir, puis-je aller me  
>recueillir, enfin, faire une prière auprès de Lynda ?<p>

**Mme Bédard :** Heu… Oui bien sur

**Anne : **Merci beaucoup

Anne se rend près du cercueil de Lynda, elle se sent un peu de trop dans la salle, mais elle tient juste à faire une petite prière avant de partir. Elle se met à genou, sur la petite barre, avec un petit coussin, recouvert de cuire noir, elle met ses mains ensemble et prie. La prière s'adresse à Lynda et à chaque jeune fille qui a vécu ce drame.

Anne se relève, les yeux pleins d'eau. Les scènes de son agression lui a fait surface, toute les dures confrontations qu'elle a eu avec Johnson et le suicide de Rouleau. Elle devient confuse sur tout. Elle décide de dire un dernier bonsoir et une dernière condoléance à la mère de Lynda. Elle s'en va.

**Anne : **Ha ! Taxi !

Elle envoie la main de tout bord, mais aucun taxi s'arrête, elle décide de marcher un peu.

**Chez Anne**

Anne entre et prend ses messages et a sa plus grande surprise, elle attend la voix de Johnson.

**Johnson :** Salut Anne ! C'est Gabriel ! Heu enfin, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien ? Enfin ben bonne nuit, pis si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à m'appeler sur mon cell. Bon, ben heuu, bye bye Anne.

Anne se met à penser depuis son tout début au S.A.S, aux raisons que Johnson lui a dit. Pourquoi il se questionnait autant sur son passé.

**Anne :** (à elle-même) Je sais, je sais, je n'ai aucune formation de police. C'est vrai qu'il devait se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans une escouade de police, quand j'ai aucune formation. Si moi j'aurais été un homme, il ne se serait sûrement pas trop poser de questions. Bah ! anyway !Si j'aurais été un homme, Griffin n'aurait sûrement pas eu pitié de moi. Ensuite, il y a eu la tombe, il était juste derrière moi. Ensuite, la cicatrice et Rouleau ? C'est devenu beaucoup trop personnel avec Johnson et je ne sais plus si cela me fait du bien ou pas. Quand il m'a pris dans ses bras l'autre soir… Ah mon Dieu ! Aidez-moi à y voir clair. Il s'est attaché beaucoup trop à moi et pourtant, cela me fait du bien. Il est le seul, le seul qui s'est réellement préoccupé de moi, même si parfois, ce n'était pas toujours de la bonne façon et Savaria, lui, je sens que c'est juste pour mon corps. C'est un homme beaucoup trop parfait, beau, séduisant. Enfin, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis?

Anne boit un verre de lait et va se coucher

**Chez Johnson**

**Caroline :** Bon, pour une fois, tu rentres avant 10 heure. C'est nouveau !

**Johnson :** Caroline, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis débordé, j'ai plein de dossiers à traiter .

**Caroline :** Ouain, surtout avec ta psy !

**Johnson :** Heille ! Laisse-la tranquille ! Ok ! Anne a rien avoir avec ?

**Caroline :** Avec ?

**Johnson :** Ha laisse faire ! Va donc te coucher.

**Caroline :** C'est ça ! Je vais aller faire ça. J'en ai jusque là Gabriel de ton air de bœuf… Parce que…

**Johnson :** Parce que… Hein ? Parce que quoi ?

**Caroline :** Réfléchie, je suis sûre que tu vas comprendre. Salut, je monte me coucher.

Johnson pousse un gros soupir. Il prend une douche puis va s'étendre sur le divan en écoutant passionnément une game de hockey.

Le lendemain matin, dans le bureau du grand boss de la police, (qui a plus de pouvoir que Lefebvre) téléphone à Lefebvre :

**M. Veilleitte :** Allô !

**Lefebvre :** Bonjour !

**M. Veilleitte :** Lefebvre, j'ai besoin de te voir dans mon bureau.

**Lefebvre :** Oui, je passe au S.A.S et j'arrive

**M. Veilleitte :** Parfait !

**Lefebvre :** Au revoir !

Lefebvre entre dans le S.A.S et demande à voir Johnson. Anne, non loin de là, écoute la conversation.

**Lefebvre :** Heille ! Ton 48 heures est passé toi la.

**Johnson :** Ouais, ouais, je sais, tu vas être content. Tetrault, il est entre les barreaux là

**Lefebvre :** Le procès est mieux de finir vite, car tu sais ce qui va se passer.

**Johnson :** Comme si j'ai un contrôle sur le procès.

**Lefebvre :** Heille ! Arrête, tu vas me faire brailler ! Arrange-toi pour me donner une date de cour assez vite merci

**Johnson :** Ben oui, c'est ca !

**Lefebvre :** Bye, pis fais attention à tes fesses Johnson.

**Johnson :** C'est ça bye (en murmurant: Chien sale. Il se parle ensuite à lui-même) Sti, y vas-tu finir par me lâcher

Anne arrive l'air plutôt furieuse.

**Anne :** Vous m'aviez pas parler de ça.

**Johnson :** De quoi ?

**Anne :** Faite pas l'innocent !

**Johnson :** (silence)

**Anne :** Ben que Lefebvre voulait encore fermer le S.A.S

**Johnson :** C'était pas important

**Anne :** (fâché) C'est pas important non pas du tout, le pire qui peut arriver c'est qu'on se ramasse tous plus de job, mais non, pour vous ce n'est pas important !

Johnson regarde Anne en se grattant le cou et il s'en va. Anne le regarde s'en aller et retourne à son bureau.

Lefebvre arrive au bureau du boss

**Lefebvre :** Vous aviez demandé à me voir ?

**M. Veilleitte :** Oui

**Lefebvre :** À quelle sujet ?

**M. Veilleitte :** Au sujet du S.A.S.

**Lefebvre :** Ok ! Inquiétez-vous pas, je suis proche de donner le 4 % à Johnson

**M. Veilleitte :** Non, c'est pas Johnson qui va avoir son 4 %, c'est vous.

**Lefebvre :** Voyons donc, c'est impossible?

**M. Veilleitte :** Vous avez mal fait votre travail, ici, le but est d'arrêter des criminels et de travailler tous ensemble et non contre. Donc, ce sera l'escouade de Rouleau qui fermera ses portes, avant que la cours s'en mêle avec ce qui s'est passé. Le S.A.S, fera comme à l'habitude. Vous avez 4 heures devant vous, pour vider votre bureau et je vais m'occuper personnellement pour informer les escouades de votre départ.

**Lefebvre :** Ça se passera pas comme ça.

**M. Veilleitte :** Oh oui ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose pour vous défendre, de plus avez-vous oublié votre passé à vous ? Moi je ne l'ai pas oublié.

**S.A.S.**

Anne discute avec Mme. Goyer au téléphone.

**Anne :** Bonjour Mme Goyer !

**M. Goyer :** Bonjour ! Avez-vous du nouveau ?

**Anne :** Bien, avant de commencer, j'aimerais avoir votre liste?

**Mme Goyer :** Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais vous nommer tout ce que j'ai fais depuis 3 mois ?

Anne note tout et part faire des recherche avec Parent.

**Au bureau de Johnson**

Johnson est au téléphone avec M. Veilleitte

**M. Veilleitte :** Bonjour lieutenant Johnson !

**Johnson :** Heu… Bonjour !

**M. Veilleitte :** Vous avez l'air surpris ?

**Johnson :** Heu… Oui, je le suis ! Est-ce pour me dire que vous fermer les portes ?

**M. Veilleitte :** Non, c'est pour vous dire que vous aurez un nouveau patron ou putôt une nouvelle patronne !

**Johnson :** Hein ? Vous avez mis Lefebvre a la porte ?

**M. Veilleitte :** Oui, est-ce que cela vous pose un problème ?

**Johnson :** Oh non, non, c'est même une bonne nouvelle, mais heu, vous avez bien dit une nouvelle ?

**M. Veilleitte :** Oui, ce sera une femme, elle se nomme Julie Ricard. Elle a 15 ans de service avec la police de Montréal. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir travailler et je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait faire de l'excellent travaille.

**Johnson :** Donc, nous allons avoir la chance de la rencontrer quand ?

**M. Veilleitte :** Demain, si vous le désirez ! Je dois lui faire visiter toute les escouades donc ce sera le moment idéale !

**Johnson :** Parfait, cela me convient !

Johnson convoque tous les membre de l'escouade et leur annonce la bonne nouvelle.

**Mayrand :** Ouain par une femme ?

**Johnson :** Mayrand !

**Dufour :** Ça va faire de la belle compagnie pour Anne hi hi hi hi

**Anne :** Je suis capable de me trouver des amies toute seule Jean-Marie.

**Dufour : **Pogne pas les nerfs ma pitoune, je disais ça juste pour blaguer !

**Parent :** Bon… Et je te dis vous autres, hein, vous faite dur en S.V.P

**Dufour : **Ouain, on le sait toi hein ?.

**Johnson :** Les gars, ça va faire là. Pour une fois, il est 18 :45, rentrez donc chez vous.

**Dufour :** Bonne idée ça !

**Mayrand :** Ouain, très, très bonne idée.

**Parent :** Vous vous sentez généreux boss !

**Johnson :** Heille toi parent ! (impatient)

**Dufour :** Heille Mayrand ! Viens-tu prendre une bière avec moi ?

**Mayrand :** Yesss mon Dufour ! J'arrive !

**Dufour : **Bon salut tout le monde, à demain !

**Johnson, Anne, Suzanne et Parent :** Salut vous deux à demain !

Johnson va parler à Anne.

**Johnson :** Bon, es-tu prête ?

**Anne :** Prête ?

**Johnson :** Ben oui ! On va au resto !

**Anne :** Ha oui ! J'avais complètement oublié.

Anne et Johnson sont dans l'auto?

**Johnson :** Alors tu me proposes quoi ?

**Anne :** Italien !

**Johnson :** Parfait j'achète ! Je connais un bon resto sur Sherbrooke, Spaggios !

**Anne : **ATTETIONNN GABRIEL !

**Johnson :** HAAAAAAAA

**À SUIVRE**

La prochaine épisode de Fortier vous sera présenter jeudi prochain à 21 h 00

Dans un instant, restez à l'écoute pour le bulletin des nouvelles édition de 22 h 00 avec Sophie Thibault et le grand blond reçoit ce soir, Sophie Lorain ainsi que Fabienne Larouche)

AÉTIOS PRODUCTION

Anne Fortier - Sophie Lorain  
>Gabriel Johnson - Gilbert Sicotte<br>Claude Mayrand - Jean-François Pichette  
>Jean-Marie Dufour - Pierre Lebeau<br>Étienne Parent - François Chénier  
>Mme Goyer - Catherine Lachance<br>M. Veilleitte - Pierre Curzi

Productrice, Réalisatrice, Scénario et dialogues - Catherine Lapointe et Roxanne Savard

Bonne fin de soirée à tous et à la  
>semaine prochaine !<p>

TVA

Catherine et Rox !  
>Merci a tous de lire notre Fanfic :-)<p> 


	3. Partie 3

**Auteures:** Catherine Lapointe et Roxanne Savard

**Catégorie:** Drame policier

**Courriel :** (Catherine) et (Roxanne)

**Contexte :** Après l'accident, Johnson et Fortier sont maintenant rendus a l'hôpital.

**Épisode 4.1  
><strong>**Partie 3**

Anne est assise dans la salle d'attente où l'on fait des radiographies. Johnson est dans la salle, car lorsque la voiture en avant a freiné brusquement, il n'a pas eu le temps d'arrêter à temps. La voiture est rentrée de plein fouet dans la voiture à l'avant et la voiture de derrière a aussi percuté la voiture de Johnson. Les ambulanciers, les policiers ainsi que les pompiers ont été appelés sur les lieux. La voiture de Johnson est une perte totale. Les ambulanciers l'ont transporté à l'urgence pour être sûr que sa blessure au cou n'est pas plus grave.

Le docteur se dirige vers Anne.

**Docteur :** Êtes-vous de la proche parenté de monsieur ?

**Anne :** Non, je suis sa collègue de travail. (Inquiète) A-t-il quelque chose de grave ?

**Docteur :** Non, quelques jours de repos pour que la douleur au niveau du cou parte. S'il le désire, il pourrait mettre un collet autour de son cou. Je lui ai prescrit un calmant contre la douleur. Comme je lui ai dit, si la douleur persiste pendant plusieurs semaines, ce serait préférable qu'il revienne passer des radios afin de ne pas prendre des risques inutiles.

**Anne :** Heu… Parfait Docteur ! Merci beaucoup !

**Docteur :** (il lui fait un petit sourire) Ce sera pas long, il est entrain de se rhabiller et il pourra quitter.

**Anne :** Merci !

**Docteur :** Au revoir !

Anne aperçoit Johnson.

**Anne :** (petit air moqueur) Hum… C'est pas jolie jolie !

**Johnson :** Ha ha ! Très drôle ! (petit sourire en coin) Toi ! Tout est correct ? T'es sûre ? Heu… Ils auraient pu te faire passer des radios, kek'chose.

**Anne :** (lui fait un sourire) Non, je n'ai absolument rien. C'est vous le plus "amoché".

**Johnson :** Ouain ! Tu es sûre là ?

**Anne :** Oui, oui, sûre comme un citron. Bon, on prend un taxi ?

**Johnson :** Ouais, bonne idée. Heu… Je m'excuse hein je… J'étais supposé te faire passer une belle soirée. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est t'amener à l'hôpital.

**Anne :** Heille ! Arrêtez-moi ça ! C'est quand même pas votre faute si l'autre à coter de vous a changé de ligne à la dernière minute.

**Johnson :** Ouain, mais je trouve que tu avais pas besoin de ça.

**Anne :** Ben voyons ! Écoutez, on ne rentrera pas dans ce sujet là ce soir. (d'un ton un peu fâcher) Si vous avez de la pitié pour moi et que… Je pense que c'est rendu trop personnel entre vous et moi.

Anne part.

**Johnson : **Anne ! Ne part pas comme ça ! .OK ! OK ! T'as raison, je m'excuse. Je veux juste... Je sais pas… Prendre soin de toi. C'est pas de la pitié, c'est… Je… Heu…

**Anne : **Bon écoutez, il est tard, je suis fatiguée. On en reparlera. Allez, on s'en va.

Johnson suit Anne.

**Johnson : **Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Anne ?

**Anne : **Ben, vous voyez ben, j'essaie d'attraper un taxi.

Johnson part à rire.

**Johnson : **Non, non, arrête de faire ton singe, je vais appeler un taxi avec mon cellulaire.

**Anne : **(tourne les yeux vers le ciel)Ha ! Ben oui !

**Johnson : **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

**Anne : **Ha ! Laissez faire.

C'est maintenant au tour de Johnson de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

**Johnson : **Ha les femmes !

Anne le regarde en lui faisant des gros yeux. Johnson se mit à se gratter dans le cou. La voiture arrive.

Anne et Johnson embarquent dans la voiture et ils s'en vont. Le silence se fut, mais Johnson ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

**Johnson : **Heu… Pourquoi tu parles pas ?

**Anne : **Bahh, parce que j'ai rien à dire. Je ne suis pas comme vous.

**Johnson : **Comme moi ? ( d'un ton fâcher)

**Anne : **Oui, oui, comme vous. Vous pouvez jamais vous empêcher de dire des commentaires. On n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin qu'avec Suz, elle va finir par péter une crise si vous la lâchez pas?

Johnson la regarde. Il sait qu'Anne a raison, alors il pousse un gros soupir. Il se gratte dans le cou et finit par ne plus dire un mot. Il regarde par la fenêtre tout le long du trajet.

**Conducteur :** Voilà madame, on n'est rendu à votre domicile.

**Anne : **Parfait ! Combien je vous dois?

**Conducteur :** Heu… Séparez-vous avec monsieur ?

**Anne : **Oui

**Johnson : **Non ! Je payerai au complet.

**Anne : **Non ! Non ! Je veux payer ma part.

**Johnson : **Heille Anne !

**Conducteur :** Bon heu… Avez-vous fini de vous chicaner ?

**Johnson : **Heille toi ! On t'a pas sonné.

**Anne : **Bon ok, si vous insistez.

**Johnson : **Bon enfin ! Alors, repose-toi Anne.

**Anne : **Oui, vous aussi. Vous rentrez pas demain j'espère ?

**Johnson : **Je sais pas.

**Anne : **Heille, reposez-vous donc.

**Johnson : **Bye Anne ! Bonne nuit !

**Anne : **Ouais ! Bye !

**Johnson : **Bon ! Vous avez mon adresse ?

**Conducteur :** Oui monsieur.

**Johnson : **Hum…

**Conducteur :** Ha les femmes hein ! Elles nous fatiguent, mais on ne pourrait pas se passer d'elles !

**Johnson : **Ouain !

**Conducteur :** J'ai l'impression de connaître votre situation !

**Johnson : **(pas intéressé )Ha oui !

**Conducteur :** Oui, vous êtes marié, mais vous êtes en amour avec cette jolie femme. Hein? J'ai raison ?

**Johnson : **Ha ! Veux-tu ben te mêler de tes affaires le comique ?

**Conducteur :** Ha ! Oui, oui, je le savais. Vous l'aimez ?

**Johnson : **HEILLE !

Johnson monte le ton très fort.

**Conducteur :** Bon, bon, fâchez-vous pas monsieur.

**Johnson : **Amène-moi chez-nous. J'en demande pas plus.

**Conducteur :** Bon voilà, on y est.

**Johnson : **Tiens, prend ça, pis garde le change.

Johnson sort et claque la porte.

**Conducteur :** (murmure) Ouais ! Ce gars là est en amour !

Quand il arrive, à son grand soulagement, tout le monde semblait dormir, alors il va se coucher.

Le lendemain, chez Johnson, une chicane éclate :

**Caroline :** (fâché) Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Tu rentres pu, tu pognes un accident pis tu dis qui se passe rien ? Heille ! Chu pas folle, je le sais qui se passe quelque chose entre toi pis la psy.

**Johnson : **Je te l'ai déjà dit. Y se passe absolument rien entre moi pis Anne

**Caroline :** Pas sûre moi. T'as l'air de ben t'entendre avec elle.

**Johnson : **Parce qu'on est supposé ne pas s'entendre pis de ne pas se parler entre collègue de travail.

**Caroline :** Ben là ! S'entendre, oui, mais de là à aller souper en tête-à-tête

**Johnson : **C'était pas en tête-à-tête, c'était pour le travail. Y fallait se rencontrer pour parler de choses importantes par rapport à notre nouvelle enquête.

**Caroline :** Nouvelle enquête ? Comme quoi ? Un patron qui sort avec sa collègue

**Johnson : **Heille! Hein! Ah ! Pis laisse faire, salut.

Et il sort de la maison sans rien ajouter. Pour se rendre au S.A.S, Johnson prend un taxi. Quand il arrive, Parent le regarde par la fenêtre.

**Parent :** Ouain ! Depuis quand vous prenez un taxi vous ?

**Johnson : **Ha ! Parent, mêle-toi donc de ce qui te regarde pour une fois !

**Parent :** Y'e dont ben bête lui à matin !

Dufour donne une tape sur l'épaule à Parent.

**Dufour : **Pauvre ti kid ! Mets-toi pas à brailler là.

**Mayrand:** Ouain, s'ti.

Dufour et Mayrand éclatent de rire.

**Johnson : **Bon, les gars vos niaiseries à matin. On n'a pas juste ça à faire.

**Suzanne :** Boss, ça va ?

**Johnson : **NON ! Ça tu l'aires d'aller !

Suzanne fait une drôle de face et Johnson entre dans son bureau. Anne qui le voit rentrer se précipite vers lui d'un air fâché.

**Anne : **Vous êtes pas supposé vous reposer ?

**Johnson : **Y a trop de travail pour que je me repose.

**Anne : **Y en n'ai pas question, vous retournez chez vous tout de suite.

**Johnson : **Oh non ! Pis à part de ça, t'es pas ma mère.

**Anne : **Bon c'est ça, faite votre tête de cochon. Pis pourquoi vous avez pas mis votre protège-cou ?

**Johnson : **Si tu penses que je vais mettre ce gréement, pis si j'suis pas chez nous, c'est que je me suis pogné avec ma femme à matin.

Anne le regarde croche et elle partit. Suzanne lui crie quand elle la voit.

**Suzanne :** T'a eu un tel !

**Anne : **Ah oui ! Qui ?

**Suzanne :** Heu ? Mme Goyer

**Anne : **Ah ok ! Parfait, je la rappelle

**Suzanne :** Ok bye !

**Anne : **Bye !

Anne part appeler Mme Goyer.

**Anne : **Bonjour ! Mme Goyer s'il vous plaît

**Mme Goyer : **Oui, c'est moi.

**Anne : **Oui bonjour Mme Goyer, c'est Anne Fortier

**Mme Goyer : **Oui, je vous avais appelée pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau.

**Anne : **Non, mais nous, nous commençons aujourd'hui à aller interroger certaines personnes qui ont été en contact avec vous.

**Mme Goyer : **D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Je ne comprends pas. Je sais pas, j'ai pensé que le dentiste…

**Anne : **Oui je sais madame, nous avons pensé à la même chose que vous. Nous allons commencer par lui, mais ce serait trop simple.

**Mme Goyer : **(criant et d'une voix tremblante)Comment ça trop simple ? Écoutez il a pu me faire n'importe quoi sur cette maudite table d'opération.

**Anne : **Bon bon ça va, je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais ce n'est pas en criant que l'on va régler les choses. Nous allons se concentrer sur ce dentiste, mais avant de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, il nous faut des preuves. Je vais en parler à mon patron et je vous rappelle.

**Mme Goyer : **Oui, bon. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

**Anne : **Oui, vous avez compris.

**Mme Goyer :**Au revoir !

**Anne : **Au revoir !

Anne va voir Johnson à son bureau.

**Anne : **Bon ok !

**Johnson : **Chut !

Johnson lui fait signe qu'il est au téléphone.

**Anne : **Oh ! Excusez (en chuchotant)

En se retournant pour se rendre à son bureau, Anne s'enfarge dans la poubelle et tombe presque en pleine figure. Johnson se lève d'un seul coup et lui fait un air de découragement !

Tout le monde travaille. Mayrand est au téléphone, il parle avec le directeur de la prison concernent le cas du bonhomme frisé. Dufour, lui, discute avec Anne de la famille Goyer. Johnson, lui, venait juste de finir son téléphone avec les assurances pour la voiture et il commence à remplir les papiers. Tout à coup, le grand patron arrive avec cette jeune femme. Tout le monde se lève d'un air surpris (en particulier Mayrand et Dufour), ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir une femme aussi jolie comme nouveau grand boss.

**Johnson : **Haaa, bonjour !

**M. Veillette :** Bonjour Gabriel ! Heu… Voici Mme. Julie Ricard.

**Mme Ricard :** Bonjour

**Johnson : **Bonjour. Heu… Je vous fais faire le tour et je vous présente le reste de mon escouade, d'accord ?

**Mme Ricard :** Oui, oui, avec plaisir !

**Johnson : **Oh Anne ! Voici la nouvelle patronne !

**Anne : **(avec un air de mécontentement)Heu… Bonjour !

**Mme Ricard :** Bonjour !

**Johnson : **Heu.. Bon, bien nous allons commencer par là

Parent va voir Anne.

**Parent :** Ouain jalouse hein (d'un air moqueur)

**Anne : **Ha, franchement Étienne.

**Parent :** Ben quoi, t'aurais dû te voir la face quand tu lui as dit bonjour !

**Anne : **Pis pourquoi je serais jalouse ?

**Parent :** Ben…

Il s'en va, laissant Anne frustrée de sa joke la fin de l'avant midi, Johnson convoque toute l''équipe dans la salle de réunion pour une réunion générale.

**Johnson : **Alors on vient de nous présenter le nouvelle boss

Il jette un regard sérieux sur Mayrand

**Mayrand :**Quoi ?

**Johnson :** Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Mayrand le regarde fâché.

**Johnson : **Bon ok, passons à autre chose ! Anne?

**Anne :**OK, bon, ben, il faut continuer à travailler sur l'enquête de Mme Goyer.

**Parent : **Vraiment louche st'histoire là !

**Johnson : **On le sait. Tout ce qui est louche l'kid, ça nous tombe dessus. Anne ! Continue !

**Anne :** Bon ben, elle m'a donné sa liste de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ce mois-ci.

**Mayrand :** Oui pis ?

**Anne :** Ben là, ce sera pas long.

**Mayrand :** Fâche-toi pas!

**Anne :** Ben, elle a fait pas mal de choses imaginez-vous donc.

Anne déplie la liste et la lit à haute voix

**Anne :** Alors, mardi 28 août, rendez-vous chez le docteur. Jeudi 30 août, elle passe la nuit à l'urgence, son fils a fait une crise d'asthme. Lundi 3 septembre, rendez-vous avec son boss. Jeudi 5 septembre, rendez-vous chez le dentiste et pour finir, le 12 septembre, chirurgie dans la bouche avec le dentiste

**Parent :** OK ! Fake qui sont les suspects?

**Anne :** En premier lieu, c'est le dentiste, c'est lui le plus suspecté dans tout ça.

**Mayrand :** On vas-tu faire un tour ?

**Johnson : **(innocent)D'après toi ?

Mayrand le regarde d'un air fâché.

**Johnson : **Heille ! Hein ? Toi pis ton aire bête là ? Hein?

Au secrétariat, le téléphone sonne. Suzanne répond.

**Suzanne :** S.A.S. Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**M. Goyer :** Oui bonjour, Monsieur Goyer à l'appareil. Je voudrais parler à Mme Fortier

**Suzanne :** Elle est en réunion. Est-ce une urgence ?

**M. Goyer :** Heu... Oui très très urgent?

**Suzanne :** Un instant, je vais la chercher

**M. Goyer :** D'accord

Suzanne part voir Anne dans la salle de réunion et lui demande de venir au plus vite au téléphone. Rendue à son bureau, Anne prend le téléphone.

**Anne :** Oui bonjour !

**M. Goyer :** Oui, c'est Monsieur Goyer !

**Anne :** Oui ?

**M. Goyer :** Eh bien ! Claudie n'est par rentrée depuis son rendez-vous chez le dentiste à 7h ce matin.

**Anne :** Avez-vous appelé chez le dentiste ?

**M. Goyer :** Oui, mais la réceptionniste m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas là ? Que ça faisait déjà environ 2 heures qu'elle avait quitté, pis qu'elle avait pris son prochain rendez-vous, car le dentiste n'était pas a son bureau aujourd'hui

**Anne :** Elle ne serait pas partie faire des courses ? Mais vous auriez dû nous avertir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas été mis au courent qu'elle y allait?

**M. Goyer :** Je sais, je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit avant qu'elle parte, mais elle avait peur. Puis non, elle m'aurait téléphoné si elle avait voulu aller faire des courses.

**Anne :** Alors, pourquoi n'a t-elle pas été voir un autre dentiste ?

**M. Goyer :** (riant et en pleurant) Je ne sais pas. Ah ! C'est de ma faute ? Je... Je

**Anne :** D'accord M. Goyer ! Calmez-vous ! Pouvez vous me rejoindre au SAS dans 15 minutes ?

**M. Goyer :** Heu oui, oui, je pars.

**Anne :** Parfait ? À tout de suite…

**M. Goyer :** Oui

Anne part à toute vitesse dans la salle de réunion coupant la parole à Parent qui était en pleine discussion. Elle commence.

**Anne :** Monsieur Goyer dit que sa femme n'est pas rentrée de son suivi chez le dentiste et qu'elle est partie depuis 7h ce matin. Mais c'est que il n'y était pas, le dentiste n'était pas à son bureau. Enfin, il vient nous rejoindre. Dans 15 minutes, il sera là !

**Johnson : **D'accord, on doit aller chez le dentiste au plus sacrant. Dix minutes plus tard, Stéphane Goyer était là :

**Anne :** Bonjour Monsieur Goyer ! Voici Étienne Parent, Claude Mayrand et Jean-Marie Dufour, ce sont eux qui vont se charger de l'enquête avec moi et le lieutenant Johnson.

**M. Goyer :** Bonjour !

**Parent, Dufour et Mayrand : **Bonjour !

**Johnson : **Bon alors Monsieur Goyer, nous allons nous rendre chez le dentiste, pouvez-vous me donner les coordonnées ?

**M. Goyer :** Oui, il s'appelle Dr Yvon Coté. Il est sur le plateau Mont-Royal.C'est le 4620, Henri-Julien. Vous savez un peu dans quelle coin est sa clinique ?

**Johnson : **Oui, oui c'est proche du Conservatoire il me semble ?

**M. Goyer :** Oui, oui, exactement. C'est pas loin de là. C'est sur la même rue que le conservatoire.

**Johnson : **Parfait ! Alors Monsieur Goyer, vous êtes mieux de retourner chez vous ou de nous attendre ici ?

**M. Goyer :** Heu… Je ne peux pas y aller avec vous ?

**Johnson : **Non, c'est préférable que non, pour éviter beaucoup de confits. Fiez-vous sur mon expérience !

**M. Goyer :** Bon d'accord, je vais retourner à la maison, peut être qu'elle va téléphoner ou… Mais aussitôt que vous avez quelque chose, vous m'appelez ?

**Johnson : **Oui, inquiétez-vous pas avec ça !

**M. Goyer :** OK ! Au revoir !

**Anne : **Au revoir Monsieur Goyer !

**Johnson : **Bon OK ! J'embarque avec Fortier. On se rejoint là-bas dans 20 minutes. Let's go ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Suzanne ! Tu prends mes messages ?

**Suzanne :** Oui, oui, boss !

**Parent :** Mais heu…

**Johnson : **Mais heu… Quoi ? Qu'essé que t'as encore toé ?

**Parent :** Rien, rien

**Johnson : **C'est ça

Tout le monde part, Anne et Johnson discutent dans l'auto

**Anne : **Comment ça se fait que vous savez c'est où ?

**Johnson : **Ben j'ai passé régulièrement en avant (en se grattent le cou)

**Anne : **Ha oui ! Me semble que vous me cachez quelque chose vous ?

**Johnson : **Bon ok, ma femme travaille là

**Anne : **Ha oui ! C'est quelqu'un de connu !

**Johnson : **Heu non, elle est secrétaire. Enfin, elle est fonctionnaire. C'est un édifice gouvernemental.

**Anne : **Ah ! Ça l'air de vous embêter un peu de venir ici ?

**Johnson : **Hein ! Heu non !

**Anne : **Hum ! Je suis pas sûre moi !

**Johnson : **Bon, bon… hein ? Tu es rendue ma psy privé asteur ?

**Anne : **Non, mais je le devrais ! (En riant) Ça va pas très bien avec votre femme, avouez-le ?

**Johnson : **Non, non, tu es contente là. Ça va mal, depuis des années, depuis que notre fils Antoine est décédé.

**Anne : **Oh ! Je… Je savais pas que vous aviez perdu un enfant. Je suis heu… Je…

Anne se sent un peu mal à l'aise et ses yeux se sont rempli d'eau.

**Johnson : **Anne ! Ne te sent pas mal à l'aise. Il est décédé à l'âge de 3 ans, il avait la leucémie ? Caroline a fait une grosse dépression, elle a été 5 ans sur les anti-dépresseurs. Pendant ce temps, j'ai continué à élever ma fille et mes deux autres garçons. La belle-famille m'a donné un gros coup de mains. Ensuite, pour oublier, elle s'est jetée dans son travail, mais elle a rechuté, elle est retombée dans les pilules. Je me sens coupable des fois de ne pas être là.

**Anne : **Mais vous dans tout ça ? Votre deuil ? J'imagine que vous avez tout ravalé?

Johnson regarde Anne les yeux plein d'eau. Ce regard voulait dire exactement ce que Anne venait de dire?

**Johnson : **J'ai pas été toujours un père parfait, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux.

**Anne : **Oh ! Je suis sûre que vous avez été à la hauteur.

**Johnson : **Toi, ta famille ?

**Anne : **Bahh, c'est complexe?

**Johnson : **Tu m'as écouté, c'est à ton tour.

**Anne : **Ouais, mais pas aujourd'hui. Devant un repas, pas sur une civière (En ayant un petit sourire en coin)

**Johnson : **Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! Bon, on arrive.

**Anne : **Hum, ouais, je pense que c "est juste après le petit parc.

**Johnson : **Ouais, en plein là

Anne et Johnson débarquent de la voiture

**Johnson : **Bon ok ! Attendez-nous ici, Anne et moi, on va aller voir la secrétaire. Je vous fais signe. Vous, allez faire un tour en arrière.

**Mayrand :** (d'un air moqueur) Toi, heu, Parent as-tu peur ? Aimes-tu mieux attendre dans le char ?

**Parent :** Ha, ha, Mayrand, ben comique ben, ben comique?

**Johnson : **Mayrand ! Bon let's go, on se rejoint ici dans 10 minutes !

**Dufour :** Parfait !

Anne et Johnson entrent voir la secrétaire pendant que Dufour et Mayrand partent vérifier à l'arrière de l'édifice.

**Johnson : **Madame ! Lieutenant Johnson du SAS. Heu… Dr Fortier.

**Secrétaire :** Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous?

**Johnson : **Nous enquêtons sur une heu…

**Anne : **Oui, heu, enfin, nous aimerions tout simplement parler au Dr Yvon Côté.

**Secrétaire :** Oh je regrette, mais Dr Côté est malade aujourd'hui. Il a dû annuler tout ses rendez-vous, mais si vous voulez, je peux lui faire le message, pour qu'il puisse vous rappeler demain?

**Anne : **Heu… Non, non, nous repasserons demain, mais est-ce que Madame Goyer est passée ce matin ?

**Secrétaire :** Oui, c'est bizarre ! Vous venez de me faire penser qu'il y avait un nom d'effacer dans mon carnet hier soir. Oh ! J'imagine que c'était son nom.

Anne regarde Johnson, les yeux inquiets.

**Dufour :** Anne ! Gabriel ! Venez vite ici !

Anne et Gabriel se précipitent immédiatement vers l'arrière de la bâtisse. Quand tout à coup, ils trouvent Mme Goyer attachée, dénudée et inconsciente à un poteau.

**Johnson : **Bon ok ! Dufour, tu me fais venir une ambulance, ça presse ! Mayrand, tu vas avec Anne et Parent, vous allez chez l'dentiste. Moi, je reste avec Dufour. Dès que vous avez fini avec le dentiste, vous m'appelez. Oh Anne ! Je peux te laisser le mari ? Anne ! Anne ! Ça va ?

**Anne : **Haa !

Anne se sent mal, puis elle s'accote sur le mur, puis prend une grande respiration.

**Anne : **Ha ! Je me suis sentie mal. Je m'excuse.

**Dufour :** Ben non ma chouette ! C'est pas grave. Heu… Mayrand ! Vient dont m'aider à la détacher.

Anne s'en va près de l'auto et Johnson va la rejoindre.

**Johnson : **Anne ! Ça va ?

**Anne : **Oui, oui, j'ai eu une petite faiblesse.

Johnson met sa main sur l'épaule de Anne.

**Johnson : **Écoute, tu peux rentrer puis te reposer. On va se débrouiller. Je pense que tu n'es pas prête à ça.

**Anne : **Non, non, arrêtez de faire attention à moi. Si je ne suis pas prête maintenant, je ne le serais jamais.

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Johnson amène son doigt sur la joue de Anne, puis essuie ses larmes

**Johnson : **(En chuchotant) C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire Anne. Y'a pas grand monde dans ta vie qui on prit soin de toi, pis ben moi je le fais. La vie est déjà assez dure comme ça.

Anne lui fait un sourire puis lui dit qu'il a raison, mais qu'il ne devrait pas en faire autant pour elle.

Du coin de la rue, Caroline sort pour aller dîner puis quand elle aperçoit son mari glisser son doigt sur le visage d'Anne et lui parler aussi proche. Elle laisse tomber son sac à main par terre et reste figée sur le coin de la rue. Elle décide de retourner au conservatoire en pleurant et en courant. Rendue au conservatoire, elle monte aux toilettes en bousculent tout le monde sur son passage, puis reste enfermée la pendant près d'une heure. Ensuite, elle décide de retourner à son travail puis de se rendre au SAS en fin de journée pour aller dire sa façon de penser à son mari, mais en particulier à Anne.

L'ambulance arrive, puis Dufour et Johnson embarquent avec elle dans l'ambulance. Pendant ce temps, Anne, Mayrand et Parent vont rendre une petite visite au dentiste.

**Mayrand :** Bonjour ! Heu, Monsieur Coté c'est bien ça !

**M. Côté :** Heu… oui, oui, je suis… Que voulez-vous ?

**Mayrand :** Caporal Mayrand du SAS. Voici mon collègue Étienne Parent pis Dr Anne Fortier!

**Anne : **Heu... Bonjour ! On voudrait juste vous poser quelques questions.

**M. Côté :** Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr. Entrez !

**Anne : **Merci !

**M. Côté :** Heu… Je…

**Anne : **Bon oui, écoutez, une de vos clientes, il se trouve qu'elle est enceinte, mais le problème c'est qu'elle ignore qui est le géniteur. Enfin, nous venons juste de la trouver attachée et inconsciente après un poteau.

Mayrand s'approche du dentiste en lui faisant sentir qu'il est le plus fort des deux. Le dentiste devient tout en sueur.

**Mayrand :** Esti, écoute ben toé mon…

**Anne : **Claude, s.t.p. Laisse nous seul un instant.

Mayrand fait un gros air au dentiste et s'en va à la cuisine en grognant.

**Anne : **Écoutez, je ne vous accuse pas, mais vous êtes le suspect numéro 1 !

**M. Côté :** Mais écoutez, je ne… Je n'ai rien fait… Je…

**Anne : **Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais ? Pensez-vous être le premier à me dire ça ?

**M. Côté :** Non, je suppose que non, mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Le seul contact que j'ai avec mes patients, c'est avant l'opération, quand ils sont réveillés, ensuite pendant l'opération, mais il y a toujours Maude, mon assistante dentaire. Ensuite, ils sont installés dans une salle de réveil. Moi je n'y vais pas, il y a une employée qui est en charge de cela, elle va les voir au 10 ou 15 minutes environ?

**Anne : **Alors si ce n'est pas vous ! Vous accusez qui !

**M. Côté :** Je ne peux accuser personne madame. Mais de qui il s'agit au juste ?

**Anne : **De Madame Goyer

**M. Côté :** Ha oui ! J'imagine qu'elle pense que pendant l'anesthésie, je l'aurais violée.

**Anne : **Oui, en effet, c'est sa déclaration.

Le dentiste amène Anne près d'un mur où il y a plein de photos.

**M. Côté :** Vous voyez cet homme ?

**Anne : **Oui !

**M. Côté :** C'est mon conjoint?

**Anne : **Oh ! Vous êtes…

**M. Côté :** Oui je suis homosexuel, c'est une des seules preuves que j'ai qui pourrait vous convaincre.

**Anne : **Je vois, mais cela peut le prouver entre vous et moi, mais en cour, ça ne sera pas tenu compte. Vous comprenez ?

**M. Côté :** Oui bien sûr, je ne suis pas un imbécile, alors dites-moi comment je peux vous le prouver ?

**Anne : **Bien, si ce n'est pas vous, c'est que, c'est quelqu'un d'autre… Mon collègue va vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder, mais avant, dites-moi si vous vous rappeler d'un événement ou pendant ce temps, cela aurait pu se produire ?

**M. Côté :** Heu non ! Rien d'inhabituelle! Oui, oui, attendez, faudrait vérifier, si cela concorde avec la date que madame Goyer est venue, nous avons eu un gros problème avec la serrure de la salle de réveil et oui, oui, je me souviens que nous ne trouvions pas notre conci… Oh non ! Le concierge…

**Anne : **Mayrand !

**M. Côté :** Qu'est-ce qui a ?

**Anne : **Ok, monsieur, vous venez avec nous.

**M. Côté :** Hein ! Heu ou !

**Anne : **On s'en va au SAS, je vais vous expliquer cela en route ok ?

**M. Côté :** Bon ok si vous insistez. Je vais venir.

**Mayrand :** Bon ok là ! Y s'en vient au SAS avec nous là, c'est ça ?

**Anne : **Oui ! Écoute, je vais t'expliquer cela !

Les voilà maintenant dans la voiture

**Anne : **Bon écoutez, nous allons se rendre au SAS.

**M. Côté :** Ça, c'est votre poste de police ?

**Mayrand : **Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

**Anne : **Claude !

Anne lui fait un gros aire

**M. Côté :** Ouais, je ne pouvais pas deviner.

**Anne : **C'est sur ! Faut l'excuser, il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

**Mayrand : **ha ha Anne

**Anne : **Alors nous allons discuter de tout ça avec notre patron. Bon, les accusations porter contre vous reste là pour l'instant.

**M. Côté :** Mais vous m'avez dit que votre collègue allait m'expliquer.

**Anne : **Oh oui ! Enfin, je vais le faire moi-même.

Anne donne une petite tape sur l'épaule de Mayrand et lui pousse un énorme soupire!

**Anne : **Nous allons installer des caméras de surveillance, nous allons faire mettre un agent double sur ça, enfin une femme bien entendue. S'il se passe quelque chose, nous pourrons intervenir immédiatement et cela, fera notre preuve.

**M. Côté :** J'espère que ça va marcher, car je…

**Mayrand :** Oui. Oui, on le sait que t'es pas coupable.

Ils arrivent maintenant au SAS.

**Au SAS**

Johnson a les 2 yeux rivés à sa télé. Dufour vient de téléphoner à Suzanne pour dire qu'il partait de l'hôpital et que la jeune femme n'est pas blessée gravement, mais qu'elle a eu un très grave choc nerveux. Anne se dirige vers le bureau de Johnson.

**Anne : **Heu, on a ramené le dentiste.

**Johnson : **Hein ha heuu, ok, ok

**Anne : **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Johnson : **(inquiet)Rien rien

**Anne : **Non je vous connais, il se passe quelque chose?

**Johnson : **C'est Tétrault !

**Anne : **Tétrault ?

**Johnson : **Il vient de s'échapper de la prison.

**Anne : **Quoi ?

Johnson pousse un énorme soupir puis s'assois et plonge sa figure entre ses mains.

**Anne : **Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

**Johnson : **Je… j'en… Caroline ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

**Anne : **Bon je vais vous laisser?

**Caroline :** Non, non, c'est à toi que je viens parler.

Anne reste bouche bée et Gabriel se dirige vers la salle de réunion suivi de Anne et Caroline sur ses talons. Caroline commence à engueuler Anne quand Mayrand et Parent entre dans la pièce, le visage pâle l'air ben inquiet

**Johnson : **Sortez ! C'est personnel !(Fâcher)

**Étienne :** Mais ?

**Johnson : **Dehors (En criant)

**Étienne :** Bon, bon, ok?

**Mayrand :** Esti vient temps l'kid

**Étienne : **?

**Mayrand :** (avec un ton ferme) Sti Tétrault a pas été retrouvé pis ils l'ont perdu de vu ?

**Étienne :** Hein ? Tétrault... Sibole !

(La scène qui suit se déroule au ralenti, imaginez que vous entendez une musique qui est en fait, un cœur qui bas de plus en plus vite.) En disant cela, on entend Suzanne crier. Johnson, Caroline, Anne ainsi que Mayrand, arrivent en courant à l'entrée du SAS. C'est lui, c'est Tétrault, il prend Suzanne par le cou et il met son arme sur la tempe de Suzanne.

**Mayrand :** Esti ! Pose ton arme !

**Tétrault :** Pas temps que j'aurais pas ce que je veux.

**Johnson : **Heille ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Tétrault :** Toé, la ferme, ta gueule, on t'a rien demander

Tétrault se dirige vers Anne, tout en gardent Suzanne avec lui. Il la prend par le poignet et la tire avec lui vers le bureau de Suzanne.

**Johnson : **Heille mon écœurant ! Laisse-les tranquilles ! Dis-le sacrament ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Tétrault commence en s'impatienter de plus en plus. Johnson est tout en sueur, la cravate a moitié détachée, il respire très vite. Sa femme est agrippée sur le mur, près de son mari. Mayrand tient sa main sur son fusil.

**Tétrault :** Toé là le brunet, t'es mieux de pas braquer ton arme sur moé ! Sinon !

**Mayrand :** Sinon ?

**Tétrault :** Sinon, je te jure que y en a un de vous autres qui va crever. C'est pas ben compliquer, tout ce que je veux, c'est de ne pas retourner en taule, je suis sur que vous pouvez arranger ça?

On entend les pleures de Anne. Elle s'est jurée qu'elle ne montrerait plus jamais la peur qu'elle a face a quelqu'un qui lui ferait du mal, mais elle est incapable de retenir ses larmes et les petits cris de rage, de peur et de haine qui sort de sa bouche. Tétrault s'impatiente, il tire vers le plafond et prend Anne par la gorge. Il est quasiment entrain de l'étouffer. Johnson n'est plus capable de voir Anne souffrir, il se précipite sur Tétrault, mais powwww ! Tétrault vient de tirer encore. Du même cou, Dufour arrive par derrière et tire sur Tétrault.

**FIN**

Comme à l'habitude, vous entendez la chanson thème de Fortier.

La prochaine épisode de Fortier vous sera présenter jeudi prochain à 21 :00

Dans un instant, restez à l'écoute pour le bulletin de nouvelle, édition de 22 h 00 avec Sophie Thibault.

Anne Fortier- Sophie Lorain  
>Gabriel Johnson - Gilbert Sicotte<br>Claude Mayrand - Jean-François Pichette  
>Jean-Marie Dufour - Pierre Lebeau<br>Étienne Parent - François Chénier  
>Mme, Goyer - Catherine Lachance<br>M, Veilleitte - Pierre Curzi  
>Julie Ricard - Michelle Lanctôt<br>Yvon Côté - Jocelyn Blanchard

Productrice, Réalisatrice, Scénario et dialogues - Catherine Lapointe et Roxanne Savard

Bonne fin de soirée à tous et à la semaine prochaine !TVACatherine et Rox !Merci a tous de lire notre Fanfic :-)Rox et cath xxxxx


End file.
